A Great Tale To Tell
by chibi-unicorn-girl
Summary: Hikari Amane is the daughter of Light Yagami and Misa Amane. Light is dead and Misa rose her daughter telling her what a hero her father was. But what if Hikari finds a death note? Will she be like Misa and kill for love? Will she kill to create peace and become a god like her father? Or will she create a new story? (name changed)
1. Dammed By The Bell

Hello People! I posted this story earlier today but then realized…. I PUT SOMETHING IN I SHOULDN'T HAVE! DXDXDXDX

So here it is reposted!

**T just to be safe!**

If at least one person reviews, I will continue this story! But please, anyone who reads review! It makes me happy! A happy Chibi.

**(Sorry if I made her sound Mary-sueish these. That's just how she looks, her looks have nothing to do with her personality. I also did a Mary sue test for my character AND it said that my character wasn't a Mary Sue but needs to be spiced up a bit.) Edited: 21.04.2013**

* * *

Prologue

14 years earlier

A blonde figure stood on the edge of a building. The sun setting and her dress flowing in the wind. She… had lost everything. Her parents. Her friends. L. Light. Rem. Why was it that everyone she loved left her?

Another step. All she had to do was to close her eyes and take a final step. She closed her eyes, and went to take another step. But her foot stopped midway through the air. If she jumped. No one would miss her. No one…. But she wouldn't be killing just herself. She took two steps back and put a hand to her stomach, she wouldn't be killing just herself. But the child her and Light created. She was going to bring this child up. Watch her baby girl grow.

She wasn't going to die. Not today anyway.

* * *

Hikari Amane. If you asked a person at Daikoku High school who she was, the first thing they would say was beautiful. Hikari Amane was a girl who was slightly smaller than average and very petite, but still she was stronger than she looked. With slightly tanned skin, a heart shaped face with hazel eyes, long blonde hair that reached her waist and a full fringe. She was a prettyl girl.

But it wasn't just her looks that made people like the girl. She was a genius. A pure genius, but a strange genius. The only reason she wasn't going to private school was because she didn't want to turn all snobby. A direct quote from the girl herself.

This is a tiny insight on the girl knows as Hikari Amane. A beautiful, kind, strange genius.

Well, considering her parents were Light Yagami and Misa Amane… What did you expect?

* * *

Present time

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hikari sat at her desk at Daikoku High school. Her chin resting on her hand, while absentmindedly tapping the end of her pencil on the desk. She was bored. Half the things they were teaching her, she had learned before or already knew.

Tap

Tap

Tap

It was that moment; Hikari felt something hit the side of her head. She looked around and saw her best friend, Mamoru Hayashi; he was mouthing words to her and pointing at the floor. She looked down a saw a crumpled up note which read

'What's up? And STOP WITH THE TAPPING!'

The blonde smiled to herself before pulling out her own note book, she replied

'I'm just really bored.'

She quickly looked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, and passed the note back to him. This was how ever English lesson ended up. Hikari and Mamoru passing notes back and forth.

Mamoru was a good-looking boy. He had caramel coloured hair and shiny blue eyes, he was about medium height and very athletic. He was also very smart and musically gifted. He played guitar for Hikari when she did performances and helped her write her songs, or suggest songs for her to sing. But, he was sort of an idiot.

That's right, Hikari was a famous singer. She hadn't performed a proper concert yet, but did small gigs at school and stuff. She had her own concert booked in a few months. But anyway the duo were always together, and the magazines loved to publish fake pictures of them kissing and stuff.

Time passed quickly for the two and before they knew it, the bell had gone. Everyone was packing up their things, while Mamoru strolled over to Hikari.

"Hurry up Hikari!" he said, poking her in the head to get her attention. She glared up at him, before playfully sticking her tongue out at him. A wide grin spread across his face and he stuck his tongue out at her. Hikari hoisted her satchel onto her shoulder, while Mamoru dragged her out the classroom.

They were walking down the corridor talking about nothing really.

"Mamoru. Did you do the science homework?"

"Yeah, I did why?"

"Because, I'm pretty sure my homework is an epic fail." Hikari was a genius most of the time... Till it came to science.

"Come on Kari, you're not _t__hat_ bad at science..." said girl gave him an 'are you shitting me?' look.

"Okay, so you are terrible at science. But if you want I'll help ya?"

"Yes! I would really like that."

They walked a little further til...

"OW"

"Kari?"

"Sorry, my hair got caught in my bag strap. I really should tie it up or cut it shorter..."

"Why don't you then?" asked a confused Mamoru.

"I just might... I forgot to get it cut so it sorta just grew out... I could cut it and wear it how my Kaa-Chan used to wear hers." suddenly, a worried expression crossed the girl's face for a moment.

"Hikari what's wrong?" he asked her seriously. The blonde turned her head slightly to look at him, before regretting it and looking away.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" she said quietly. Mamoru suddenly grabbed Hikari's arm and pushed her against the wall. He placed a hand either side of her head so she couldn't escape.

"Hikari, please don't lie to me." He pleaded sadly. Hikari looked up into his blue eyes and sighed.

"I'll tell you, if you let me go."

Mamoru looked confused for a moment. Before remembering what position they were in. He blushed lightly before removing his arms and waited for Hikari to continue walking.

"It's… My condition. I'm sure you've noticed, it's been happening more recently. And Kaede-Chan has been getting really worried about me and Kaa-chan has been really busy and tou-san's death anniversary is nearing."

Mamoru looked over at the blonde. She seemed so care-free, but underneath was a little girl wanting to cry.

"What did the hospital say?" he asked in a low voice.

"Just that… there's nothing they can do…"

"What about your okaa-san and your imouto?"

"Kaede-Chan is worried about me and being a really protective imouto and Kaa-Chan is depressed because Tou-san's death anniversary is coming up and… stuff…" she said quietly. The two continued in silence for a little while. Just before they reached the cafeteria, Mamoru placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"You'll get through it. You always do. But if you EVER need any help with anything, I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Promise?" she whispered through a smile.

"Promise." And the two went their separate ways to get there different lunches. They met up again somewhere in the middle and proceeded to walk outside to sit under the Willow tree. They were always pestered inside.

Mamoru could tell why she was so worried. He really cared about Hikari; she was his best friend since nursery. Her condition was worsening, that was bad. Her Okaa-san was getting depressed and her Imouto was getting protective. Plus, he knew she had a performance at school in three weeks time which she had probably forgot about. It didn't seem the most stressful to some, but because of her condition…

They soon came to their destination. Both of them sat on the grass, with the backs against the tree trunk, eating sandwiches. Talking about whatever really came into their heads.

"You heard about the criminals dying of heart attacks?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah, their saying it's the rise of Kira? My Kaa-Chan told me about Kira. Apparently he or she killed criminals with hearts attacks and he could kill people without having to be with the victim. No one knew how though and although she worked on the case with my Tou-san she was a Kira supporter."

"I think it's a copycat. Kira's been gone for like 14/15 years?"

"Yeah maybe. The Kira case is So….fascinating. In a horrible way."

"Yeah…. KUSO. I'm sorry Hikari I forgot I had history. IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL! RIN-SENSEI WILL KKILL ME. SEE YA!" He shouted, before streaking off towards the other end of the school.

Both her and Mamoru had both decided they wanted to be private murder investigators when they grew up. It was a dream Mamoru was fulfilling and one Hikari clinged onto.

The blonde laughed softly at her friend's immaturity. At least some things won't change, she thought to herself. She picked up her's and Mamoru's rubbish and dumped it in the bin. As she was walking towards maths, something in the grass caught her eye.

In the grass, there was a black notebook. Hikari stared at it for a moment, puzzled. Had someone lost it? She could see there was writing on the front, but she couldn't make it out. Curious now, she walked towards the notebook in the grass. She picked it up and read the words. _Death Note._

What kind of a prank is this? She thought dully… But... It seems… familiar. She ran her hands over the cover and an evil-looking _thing _popped into her head.

She nearly dropped the notebook. Her hands drifted from the cover and opened to the first page of the book.

'_the Human whose name is written in this note will die.'_

Lovely.

'_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing hisher name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be effected.'_

'_if the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name. It will happen.'_

'_If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.'_

'_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'_

Who would put this much thought into a prank?

Why did it seem familiar?

Had she seen it in a dre-

Hikari was pulled out her thoughts by the ringing of the bell. Kuso, Idiot how could you forget the time? With-out really thinking, she shoved the notebook into her satchel and sped off towards her class.

Ever heard of the phrase 'saved by the bell'? well the bell had just gave Hikari a one-way ticket to one _hell_ of a ride.


	2. Partners?

Guess who's back? Well here's the 2nd chapter and…. I have nothing else to say….

**Rated T for safety**

**Thanks too**

'**Human girl' and 'KKoyuki' for reviewing.**

**Sorry if there's any errors!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Partners

"Well this is bad." Said a boy with dark blonde hair.

"Kira is dead, so this is obviously a copy-cat." Said another boy with red hair.

"Yes. I think we are going to have to work together to catch this one though." Calmly, stated a little white haired boy.

"Work with you?! No way!"

"Mello. Shut up, were going to have to work with him anyway. Unless you don't want to take this case." Said Matt. Mello just grumbled a few curses, turned his back, and huffed to himself.

"Why do you think we should work together?" Asked Mello. Who had finally stopped cursing.

"I have a feeling that this case is going to be harder than the first. "

"And what you mean by that is finding evidence…" said Matt.

"Ahhhhh, I get it. In case one of us dies there will still be someone else to take over?"

"Yes. That's what I was hoping for. That if one of us does die, there will be someone to take over. Also, it is gonna be harder than the first time. " Said Near. There was a long awkward silence. "I was also thinking off bringing Jay along with us."

"Jay?" asked Matt puzzled. "Why would you bring him into the investigation?"

"It will be his first proper case. Since… none of us are actually dead yet." Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Matt. Why the hell did you have fake blood on you anyway?" inquired Mello.

"I don't actually know. Though it looked effective in my death no? I just had a feeling that one of these days helping you, I would 'die'. Plus, the Japanese police who shot me are pretty stupid, the only place where they actually hit me with a bullet was my arm. Seriously, why didn't they aim for my head? Rest in peace my dear bullet proof jacket."

"So you just had a bullet-proof jacket filled with fake blood?" asked Near.

"It's doesn't sound cool when you say it…" whined Matt. Silence filled the room.

"… Anyway Mello. How are you alive? That woman used the death note on you. Shouldn't you also be dead?" asked Matt.

"I am also interested."

"Well, Miss Takada wrote my name on a scrap piece of the death note. I collapsed because I hit my head off the van wind screen. Light had Miss Takada set the van on fire, killing herself in the blaze, and making it look like an accident. The death note needs time to take effect, Light killed Miss Takada before the death note could take effect on me, she and the scrap piece of paper perished in the fire." Said Mello. The other two nodded in understanding.

"So does Jay know that he's working on this case with us?" asked Mello.

"Yes. He will be meeting us on the jet on Monday."

"So to Japan we go!" shouted Matt.

"Please stop shouting."

* * *

"I'm home!" call Hikari. Just as she threw her bag close to the coat hanger , a little miniature person ran and rugby tackled the older girl into a hug.

"WOW. Kaede-Chan~."

"Hehe Onee-san!"

Hikari lifted herself and Kaede off the floor and walked into the lounge, with the youngster hopping around happily at her side.

"Is Kaa-Chan home?"

"Yes~ She's making dinner I think!~"

Misa Amane stood chopping vegetables, listening to her two daughters chatting about their days. It was times like this that Misa was happy to be alive. She threw the vegetables into the dish and began preparing the other food.

Misa began to wonder, what would have became of her children if Light was still around? How would they have grown up? Would he have killed Hikari? In case she was a liability? Thought's like this began to cloud the young woman's mind.

"Kaa-Chan?"

Misa turned around to see her eldest daughter and her youngest daughter standing in the doorway. Kaede had a big grin on her little face and her blue eyes were sparkling. Her shoulder length hair down with tats in it. Her eldest daughter had a smirk set across her face, her hazel eyes were filled with humour.

"Kaa-Chan~ Oni-san sat on me!"

"You deserved it. Maybe now you won't glomp me when I walk in from school." Misa chuckled to herself as her two daughters squabbled.

"Nope~ still gonna hug you!"

"Well then I'm going to continue sitting on you~"

Misa laughed out loud at the two girls antics. Pushing the food into the oven.

"Girls go watch TV or something and PLEASE Hikari, don't sit on your Imouto."

"No promises." Said Hikari through a smirk, and she walked into the sitting room, before grabbing her Ipad from her bag. With-out noticing the death note.

She dumped herself on the sofa, scrolling through Facebook. Kaede ran into the room, snatched the controls from the coffee table, and turned the TV on. Watching repeats of Sailor Moon.

It was a little while later when the blonde woman called her daughters in for tea. They were almost like them perfect sort of families seen in animes. Keyword: _almost._ There were secrets kept within this family. They weren't as perfect as they seemed.

After tea, Misa and Kaede went into the lounge to watch more anime probably, with Hikari following closely behind them.

"LOOK! It's the news." Misa and Hikari dead-panned.

"We interrupt this programme for a special announcement. The notorious mass-murder Kira… Has risen again. Criminals are once again, dying of heart attacks."

Heart attacks…. _click_

"We have also been informed by the police that the famous investigators M, N and J are on the case. We don't have anything to fear. Kira will once again be caught." And with that it went straight back to anime. Hikari looked to her sister, who was now thoroughly interested in whatever anime was on the tv. She then looked to her mother, who was pale and shaking slightly.

"Kaa-Chan?" Misa looked towards her eldest daughter, and she stopped shaking. Her daughter's face was filled with worry, she hated it when her daughters were worried.

"I'm fine Honey." And she pretended to be interested in the anime. Hikari stared at her mother, worriedly for a few moments. Before the hearts attacks pushed its way back into her mind. Leaving the lounge, Hikari grabbed her bag from the passage and ran upstairs into her bedroom.

The bedroom was medium sized room with an alcove in the corner. The walls were painted a very light purple and the floor was a dark honey colour with a dark purple, fluffy carpet. The window was small with a window seat, where a few teddies sat, and the curtains were a dark purple. In the middle of the room(against the wall) there was a white, wooden bed with dark purple bed spread and next to the bed were two white, wooden bedside cabinets with a lamp and photo's on. Against the wall next to the door, there was a white dressing table/ desk and a white wardrobe with full-length mirror on the door. In the alcove there was two small white bookcases filled with animes, DVDs, manga and books. And against the spare wall was a big bookshelf filled with mutli-coloured draws, and in one spare shelf there was a stereo.

Quickly, she opened her bag and spilled the contents onto the bed. There. That stupid book. Picking it up, she walked over to the desk and sat there, reading the instructions. Was this some kind of prank? or did this thing act-

"Hey there." Hikari half-turned her head and almost had a heart attack herself. Standing there was a… _thing. _

It had brown spiky hair (?) and a red tie wrapped around the head with goggles on the forehead. It looked, at first, like it had no eyes. But if you looked, there were small, red light bulb type eyes. It had extremely pointy teeth and its mouth was twisted in a smile, of sorts. It wore a brown jacket with a belt going across the chest section while holding a staff. It also wore green tight pants with brown boots.

At first Hikari stared. Then her eyes popped slightly and a small look of fear appeared on her face.

"W-what are you? Who are you?" asked the frightened girl. The creature looked at the girl, smiling slightly.

"You know kiddo. You're the first human I've met who has seen me and not screamed. And my name is Kuro and I'm a shinigami"

"Hikari… why are you here shini-Kuro?" she asked, not as frightened as she was before. The Shinigami smiled widely.

"You picked up my deathnote."

"You mean this thing?" she asked, picking up the notebook.

"Yes. But this also means you are the new owner of the deathnote."

"So…this really kills people?" she asked calmly. He looked her, dead in the eyes.

"Yes."

"So I'm guessing you know about Kira?" the Shinigami had a look of shock on his face, before amusement took over.

"I was told the tale by a friend called Ryuk. He was… _partnered_ with Kira."

"…Kira had risen again…"

The shinigami turned to face the blonde girl. The death god could see the small look of anger and sadness in her eyes. He smiled again to himself.

_Maybe she could turn out to be a great tale to tell._

"And I'm guessing _you_ want to do something about it." The girl nodded furiously.

"I want to catch him."

The shinigami out-stretched his hand towards the fragile, blonde human girl.

"Then, I guess this means we're partners." The fragile, human girl looked into the eyes of the frightening creature in front of her. She took the shinigami's hand in her own.

"Partners."


	3. The Detectives

Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback! Especially **Dark Moon Ministry**.

Well, here's chapter three!

There are still some errors in the last chapter I need to fix so BARE WITH ME!

**I might not update til after June because I have major exams for a lot of subjects, I've already did my English, German, Art, French, Maths and science and got good marks, now I have, Geography and probably history. AND at this minute in time, I have a cold -_- I've never had a cold before. Also, a couple days ago I blacked out for the second time this year. Then I puked twice. Yeah, I'm not exactly healthy right now…. AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 24****TH**** OF JUNE! YIPPIE!**

Short chapter is short. BTW do you guys want another short chapter in a quicker space of time, or quite a long one but a wait? (I know that made no sense)

THIS WILL BE EDITED LATER!

REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!

* * *

Chapter 3

The detectives

The entire Japanese police sat in front of the screen, where they were supposedly meeting the 'four great investigators'. It had been ten minutes since the arranged time, and people were now wondering if it was some kind of joke or something. Near the seats in the back, sat two lone men. Not speaking a word.

Since they had solved the first Kira case, the few remaining survivors of the NPA had quit their jobs and gone to work in other departments. Like Mogi, he had quit just after the case and was now running a small bakery with his family.

The two men were the last two members who had remained in the NPA. Touta Matsuda and the chief Shuichi Aizawa. Just after the case, Aizawa became the chief and Matsuda was highly respected now by the police. Suddenly, the screen turned on and the room immediately shut up.

"This is N"

"This is M"

"This is J"

"This is Matt"

There was a deadly silence.

"Unless you want to work on this investigation, please leave." A few people left the room.

"If you are willing to risk you life, and spend most of your own time working on this case. Stay." More people left the room.

"If you are willing to leave your families, maybe even your jobs to solve this case. Stay." There were only 6 people left in the room now.

Touta Matsuda

Shuichi Aizawa

Tomohiro Taki

Jiro Maki

Arata Hayashi

Birte Yamada

"Good. Now. A man will come in and tell you people an address. Please go to this address, please all arrive at different times. Goodbye"

And the screen went off. The six people all stood up and walked towards each other.

"What now?" asked Maki. All of them looked expectedly to Aizawa.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

The six officers were currently standing outside the hotel room they were supposed to meet these 'top' secret investigators in. Aizawa, being the chief, stepped forward and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in." said a voice that two of the officers recognized immediately. With-out further ado, Aizawa pushed the door open and walked in with the other five men behind him. They stood there, in front of four people who were sitting on the sofa.

"Tomohiro Taki"

"Jiro Maki"

"Arata Hayashi"

"Birte Yamada"

Said the four, showing the police badges. The other two just stood there, faces neutral. Immediately, the four on the sofa raised a hand making a gun shape.

"bang" said the red-head, pointing at Yamada.

"Bang" said the white-haired male, pointing at Maki.

"Bang" said the blonde haired male, pointing at Taki.

"Bang" said the brunette , pointing at Hayashi.

"Seriously, what the hell?" were the cries of the four shocked and slightly scared detectives. But the four didn't pay the detectives any mind, and instead turned to Aizawa and Matsuda.

"I see, you two must have worked with L at one point." Said the small brunette. He was quiet strange looking, but not in a bad way. He had very light brown hair with large, hazel eyes and a quizzical look on his face. He currently wore a short sleeved dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with a pair of converse shoes. In a way, he looked like an ordinary teenager, but… there was an air around him that made people around the officers want to respect him.

"I thought I recognised you Aizawa, and you Matsuda" said the white-haired man.

"Who are you?" asked Taki.

"Who are all of you?" Asked Yamada. The four looked at him, the red-head and blonde haired male grinning at him.

"I am N, or Near"

"I am Matt!"

"I am M, or Mello"

"I am J, or Jay"

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Hikari and Kuro had made the deal, and Hikari had made no progress in the case. First of all, to get any information that wasn't already available to the public she needed to hack into the police department's folders. Or as they were called now, the Task force, like the 'old days'. Which were the people who had agreed to help in the Kira investigation, sacrificing their lives and their current jobs.

Second of all, there were so many firewalls and passwords that it was almost impossible. Plus, she had to try and keep herself from becoming a suspect. If the police found her with the death note, they would probably just convict her and probably kill her before she had a chance to explain herself. She was sure Kira was using a death note, and maybe the first kira did too... So she still had to go her school clubs, hang out with friends and prepare for her concert in a we-HER CONCERT IN A WEEK! Kusokusokuso!

Jumping off her desk chair and slamming her laptop down, she dived on the bed where her phone was. Getting an odd look from Kuro. Quickly, she picked up her phone dialling her band mates.

"Mamoru! Gather the others! We need to rehears-"

"Hello Hikari. I was wondering when you were going to remember. Don't worry, me and the others have already been rehearsing; we just need you to learn the song." She sighed in relief.

"What song are we doing?"

"Well, we thought since it's our first concert, school or not, it would be best to do one that has a hidden message or meaning. So we chose 'we live' by superchic(k)."

"Oh okay. So when we meeting up for practise?"

"Tomorrow, at Toya's house, at 5."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

She closed her cell phone and buried her head in the pillow. Ughh. She needed to break through the firewall. But how could she do that on her own? Mamoru was good at that stuff… No. She wouldn't involve him.

Sighing, she got up off the bed and went to sit at her desk. Maybe she'd give the firewalls another crack.


End file.
